Somethings Good, Something Bad, All life
by shadowofmyself435
Summary: Seto kaiba takes some daring steps of life with a special someone. As the two go on will their love last?. Read to find out who is his lover. Read and review Name now changed from 'Somethings Good and Sonethings Bad'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Found in the park

Seto Kaiba was sitting on a bench in the park reading the newspaper. Mai Valentine was walking down the path when she saw Seto. He had fallen asleep and fell off the bench. She rushed to his side to check if he was all right. She placed a hand on his forehead and noticed that he had a fever. Mai picked him up the best that she could and took Seto to her car and from there to her mansion.

Mai had Seto taken to a spare bedroom. She called the doctor and he came as soon as he could. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." The doctor replied as he finished checking Seto. "What? But there has to be something!" Mai almost yelled. "I am afraid that all you can do is wait and hope." Mai looked at Seto. She never felt so helpless in her life. The doctor quietly left and Mai stayed by Seto's side for the next five days.

Five days passed and still Seto hadn't awakened. Mai was beginning to worry when Seto started waking. "Where am I?" Seto grumbled once he looked around at his surroundings. "You're at my house." Mai said coolly. "What!" Seto yelled. "Is there a problem with that?" Mai asked. "No it's just that I can't… believe you would allow me… to sleep in your… bed." He stuttered.

"I didn't. This is a spare bedroom. Why? Are you disappointed?" "You have no idea how disappointed I am." Seto mumbled. "What did you say?" "I said that I am not disappointed." "Whatever." Mai checked his temperature.

Seto's fever had gone down but was still there. "Well, you still have a bit of a fever but that should go away in a couple of days." "Good. I should go home before Mokuba calls the police to come find me." "Oh ok. Bye." "Whatever." Seto left.

A few minutes later Mai started thinking that it wasn't such a good idea to let him go. Seto was waking in the park when he started coughing uncontrollably. Mai decided to go look for him. He fell to the ground as it started to snow. He crawled to a near by tree and sat under it. Mai checked the park first not knowing where he would go. She ran down the path shouting his name. She finally found Seto under the tree shivering from the cold and he had passed out moments before she got there.

Seto opened his eyes and saw Mai over him shivering since she had taken her coat and wrapped it around him. She helped him up and led him to her car. When they got to Mai's house Seto was put back in the spare bedroom. Once Seto fell asleep, Mai fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mai

Mai fainted and fell on top of Seto. He woke up startled. He looked at Mai. She was shaking and her breathes were short and faint. He immediately called the doctor and told him it was an emergency. The doctor came as soon as he could. He started checking Mai and wanted to check Seto also but knew he would get upset since he could see the worry in Seto's eyes. After a few minutes, the doctor told Seto that she would be fine and left.

Seto stayed by Mai's side for three days and was very worried. Mai started to woke up and saw Seto drinking whiskey. "Seto…" "Mai!" He said hiding the whiskey. "You don't have to hide that whiskey of yours." "What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me."

Seto brought out the whiskey from its hiding place. "Sorry." Seto said with a small blush. "It's ok." Mai replied sweetly. "Well, I think I should be going now." Seto said heading for the door. "Bye I guess." Mai said sadly standing up. "I could stay longer, if you want." He said as he turned around. "I wouldn't want you to miss something at Kaiba crop." She said with a bit of shock that he wanted to stay. "I won't." He said cooingly.

That's when one of Mai's maids appeared in the doorway. "Miss Mai, you're wake. May I get you anything?" "Umm… Some soup for the both of us will be all." "All right. Oh and, Miss Mai, you were suppose to have a photo shoot today but you'll have to reschedule that." "Tomorrow. Reschedule that for tomorrow." The maid nodded and left. Mai walked over to the window and just stared outside. "Mai what's wrong?" Seto asked with a bit of worry. "Nothing." "I know it's something. You can tell me anything." "I hate being a model."

Mai said as she turned to face Seto. "Then quit." "I can't because if I do then the agency will take away everything I own including this house." "I'll help you pay for it." "No. This house and everything I own is stuff they gave me and they can take it away too." She was slightly looking away. "Then you can move in with me." "I wouldn't want to impose." "You wouldn't. How about you think it over?" "Ok."

A few minutes later, the maid can back with a tray that held their soup. She set it on the table, bowed and left. Both Seto and Mai sat down but then Seto's cell phone went off. "Hello?" He asked after answering it only to be greeted by shouting. "Seto! Where are you! You've been gone for eight days!" He hung up on them. "Was that Mokuba?" Mai asked since she heard the yelling also. "Not sure."

She was about to say something else when her cell went off. "Hello... No tomorrow… What? No I refuse… Yes I realize that… I know I know… Whatever my answer is still no." She hung up and turned off her phone. "Who was that?" "Just the agency telling me what to wear for the photo shoot." Mai said a bit harsh. "And that would be?" Seto asked coxing her to go on. "They told me to wear nothing." She mumbled the last word but he could hear her perfectly.

"What!" Seto eyes were wide. "Yeah but they can just get someone else!" "Does this mean you're moving in with me?" "Yes!" Seto smiled. "Ok. I'll call Mokuba." "And I'll call my agency."

Soon they both went to The Kaiba mansion. They walked in hand in hand. Seto showed Mai to her room, which was two doors away from Seto's, and it looked like the one that her old mansion. "Do you like it?" Seto asked as Mai looked around her room. Before Mai could answer Mokuba came running in.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Hi! Yes I'm back with an update for this story! Sorry it took so long and so long for me to do this. Answering reviews!

JC Rose: Thank you. I'm glad you like the story! I really don't think there are many SetoxMai fans and there should be more stories. I know things are moving a bit fast between them but that's how it was written. And don't worry they will ;)!

Freaky Flyer: Sorry I haven't answered your review but I'm glad you like the story. Hope you continue reading it!

Now onto chapters 3 and 4!

Chapter 3

The decision

A few minutes later, the maid can back with a tray that held their soup. She set it on the table, bowed and left. Both Seto and Mai sat down but then Seto's cell phone went off. "Hello?" He asked after answering it only to be greeted by shouting. "Seto! Where are you! You've been gone for eight days!" He hung up on them. "Was that Mokuba?" Mai asked since she heard the yelling also. "Not sure."

She was about to say something else when her cell went off. "Hello... No tomorrow… What? No I refuse… Yes I realize that… I know I know… Whatever my answer is still no." She hung up and turned off her phone. "Who was that?" "Just the agency telling me what to wear for the photo shoot." Mai said a bit harsh. "And that would be?" Seto asked coxing her to go on. "They told me to wear nothing." She mumbled the last word but he could hear her perfectly.

"What!" Seto eyes were wide. "Yeah but they can just get someone else!" "Does this mean you're moving in with me?" "Yes!" Seto smiled. "Ok. I'll call Mokuba." "And I'll call my agency."

Soon they both went to the Kaiba mansion. They walked in hand in hand. Seto showed Mai to her room, which was two doors away from Seto's, and it looked like the one that her old mansion. "Do you like it?" Seto asked as Mai looked around her room. Before Mai could answer Mokuba came running in.

Chapter 4

The Incident

"Are you my new sister-in-law?" Mokuba asked Mai. Seto's eyes went wide. Mai blushed slightly. "Why do you ask that?" "Because you and Seto came walking hand in hand." He said smiling. Mai blushed even more. "No. I'm not your new sister-in-law." "Awww, too bad." Mokuba left the room. "I'll let you get situated. I'll be in my room if you need me." Seto said then left so Mai could unpack.

As she was unpacking Seto was getting drunk. He opened the door to Mai's room. She was reading a book and looked up. "Hey therehicsexy." He said as he walked towards her. "Seto…"

Before she could finish her sentence he pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. "Seto get off of me!" Mai yelled and struggled to get free. "No wayhicbaby." "What has gotten into you?" "Nothing my sweet." He said, as his face got closer to her own. "Then got off now!" Before she knew it he had smacked her hard across the face.

"Shut up!" Mai got tears in her eyes as she looked up at Seto. He saw them, got off of her and ran out of the room into his, locking the door of his room along the way.

I know bad Seto but here's a thought. Now that Seto's done this will Mai leave? Or will Mai hate him forever? Will Seto even want to look at her now that this has happen?

Read the next to find out what happens between Mai and Seto in 'Something Good Something Bad All Life'! And remember review!


	4. Chapter 5

Thanks to the few people who actually commented on this story here's chapter 6 if you were waiting for it. Please review. My friend and I worked hard on this story and we wish to know what people think about it. Thank you and enjoy. Warning: This and the next chapter have lemon-lime content.

Tiffanylicis: I updated so hope you like.

JC Rose: She may or may not. Read to find out!

ValonGirl: I updated ok?

Disclaimer: Sadly I own no characters now but will in later chapters. I also DO NOT own the show Yu-Gi-Oh. Live with it!

Chapter 5

Revealed in more ways than one part 1

Seto stayed in his room for the rest of the week. He never left to eat. All he did was sob and cry in his room. Mai was still afraid of what happened but she was too worried to care. She walked up to Seto's bedroom door and knock. She heard a sobbing "Go away."

She took a deep breathe before answering. "No. Seto please let me in." Then she heard him mumble. "Fine. Come in." Mai opened the door and found Seto sobbing under the comforters of his bed. "Seto, I'm not mad at you for what you did and almost did." She said quietly. "I know but I am." He said equally as quiet. "Seto, please don't do this to yourself." Mai pleaded. "Why do you care?" He asked suddenly. "Because I… I…" She stuttered. "You what?" He coxed her to go on with what she was trying to say. "I love you."

She said softly but he still heard her. "You what!" He sat up and watched her blush since he had no shirt on so she was staring at his bare chest. "I love you, Seto." "I love you too, Mai and I'm so sorry for what I did." Seto stood up as Mai ran up to him and hugged him.

Seto wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first but soon kissed her back. When they broke apart Seto released her and locked the door. "I don't want Mokuba walking in on us." He said with a smirk. "But what if he hears us?" She also had a smirk.

"The room's sound proof he won't." Seto said in his oh-so-sexy tone and with love filled eyes. Mai knew he wanted her and she wanted him since she was showing the same emotions. He walked back over to her and pushed her on to the bed while getting on top of her. She brought him into a deep passionate kiss.

Mai soon had Seto handcuffed to the bed. She smirked as she saw him struggle to get free so he could touch her. As he attempted to free himself, the handcuff slightly sliced his wrist. "Seto, are you alright?" Mai asked worried. "Yeah I'm fine." Seto said as she released his wrist from the handcuffs. Once free, she looked at his wrist and saw that the cut wasn't deep but the skin was sore. "This is my fault." Mai said, her head hung down, still holding his arm.

Seto used his good hand to reach up and lifted her chin to look at him. "It's not your fault. You didn't mean for this to happen." A small smile came to her face as he kissed her. Once they parted Mai stood up and walked to the bathroom so she could bandage his arm.

"No rubbing alcohol ok?" Seto shouted to Mai. "Ok." She shouted back. When she came back she gauze bandages and ointment. She spread some ointment over the cut and wrapped his wrist. "Now where were we?" Seto said once she was done and got back on top of her.

Yes I know I made Seto get hurt in this one but it wasn't too bad. Anyway things between Mai and Seto are really heating up now. But is that good or bad? I don't know when I'll update but hopefully soon so read and review!


End file.
